fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter Saturnalia
Typhos Saturnalia is one of the biological children of Cronus Saturnalia. He was raised in Othrys, but was sent away by Cronus in order to study abroad and learn various magics. Although Cronus thought of Typhos as a failure due to his personality, he was still considered a prodigy. Appearance Typhos has short, shaggy, brown hair, light skin, dark skin, and brown eyes. He often dresses in a white, button up shirt, sweat pants with a white line going down the side, and black shoes. He also wears a white sleeveless shirt and black jacket when being more casual. He also wears a silver bangle on his left hand. Personality Typhos is usually excited. He's a joyful individual. He's not one to complain, and his positive attitude normally affects those around him, causing them to feel joy. The same is true for when he's in a bad mood as well, which is brought on by him being ignored or shunned by his peers. He has the utmost confidence in his friends and allies, calling them the most skilled in their crafts, and cares very deeply for them. He has a tendency to tell jokes, trying to be funny. Sometimes he is funny, other times not so much. Despite his general good mood he can be very volatile when angered, although it takes a lot to anger him. He becomes violent, loud, and it takes a while to calm him down. He also has several personality quarks. He seems to be somewhat narcoleptic. He can fall asleep anywhere at anytime no matter what is going on around him, doing it even more so in strange positions. He also pats people on the head when greeting them, often those that are shorter than him. Lastly he has a habit to constantly turn his bangle on his wrist. History Typhos was born to Cronus Saturnalia and and one of his consorts. He was taught Arc of Time by his father, but never managed to please him with his mastery over the magic. He was then sent to study abroad by his father, unknowingly being disowned by his father. He decided to try and conquer the world on his own, wanting to succeed where his father failed. Magic and Abilities Magic Manipulation: Typhos can manipulate magic in the form of energy constructs, either blasting concentrated energy projectiles, or generating powerful explosions, as well as creating powerful force fields to protect himself from attacks. He can also increase his physical power by surrounding his body with his magical energy, increasing strength, durability, and speed, as well as individual senses. Although he lacks as much control, he can also influence the magical energy of others to weaken attacks. Axolotl: Typhos can manipulate his magical energy to heal his body. He can recover from any wound with this magic, but only if he has enough magical energy to do so. He uses more magical energy to heal from more grievous wounds. Requip: Typhos can use this magic, although he generally only uses this magic to equip new outfits, or his Gale Reading Personification Magic: Typhos can use this magic to create creatures to battle with, but they require proper sculpting. As such, Typhos does not make his own creatures' bodies, he just breathes life into them. Magic Sword: Typhos manipulates the magical energy gathered in his palm, and creates a sword. The sword he wields is a silver, double-bladed, short-sword with a cross guard, and a high amount of cutting power. Typhos can also channel his magical energy through the sword to increase its cutting power further. He can also create a black long sword, with comparable strength. Arc of Time: Typhos generally doesn't use his Arc of Time in order to help hide his lineage in public. He's a master of this Lost Magic, capable of immediately aging or de-aging any object. He can only change the age of an inanimate or non-sentient organic life form, like all other Arc of Time users. Although he's mastered this magic, he's more restricted in its usage than his father, as his father is immortal and he is not. * Fast Forward: Typhos sends an object through time at an accelerated rate. This causes it to hit his opponent harder than it normally would. He has free control over where he strikes his opponent. * Rewind: Typhos restores an object, if it's damaged, to its previous and most functional state. * Record: Typhos strikes an opponent with an object, then rewinds and fast forwards its time to deal a barrage of attacks. * Skip: Typhos skips over an event in an objects flow of time, causing it to disappear for a second. This is generally used defensively in order to avoid attacks. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Typhos is able to excellently combine his magical abilities with his hand to hand combat skills in order to deal deadly blows. High Intelligence: Typhos has a high memory capacity, despite his seemingly lazy attitude. He's capable of immediately rewriting Jutsu Shiki runes, dispelling complex spells, and identifying the weaknesses of certain magics within seconds of seeing them. This process is also assisted by his Gale Reading Glasses. Master Swordsmanship: Typhos is capable of highly advanced swordsmanship. His skill is great enough in that he can easily fight on the ground or in midair. He uses a more improvisational form of swordplay, using a combination of several different styles of swordplay, and his own improvised moves. His style is so unorthodox that people can't predict what he'll do next. Immense Endurance: Typhos can take a multitude of highly damaging attacks with no issues. He has gained an immense tolerance for pain through the usage of his Axolotl. This allows him to recover from even the most severe of injuries, with only minor discomfort. He can take bullets that rip through his body, magical blasts that chat his skin, and force that can break his bones, without screaming or noting the pain. Although, he does feel it. Immense Magic Power: Like all other children of Cronus, Typhos was born with a large amount of magical power. Typhos is capable of using various powerful spells and magics, with little to no problems, in a row. He can even regrow entire organs and limbs using Axolotl without any problems. His magic power is incredible, even with his Limiting Bangle on. Equipment Gale Reading Glasses: A studying tool that Typhos uses to read exceptionally fast. This allows him to gather information rather quickly. Limiting Bangle: Given to him by his mother, it weakens his magical energy so that he can blend in better as a normal Mage. When removed, his power increases exponentially. Relationships Othrys Cronus Saturnalia: The father of Typhos. Although Cronus saw him as a failure, Typhos idolized his father. So much so that he decided to model his life after his, with his ultimate goal being uniting the world under one banner. [[Syn Saturnalia|'Syn Saturnalia']]:' Similarly to his father, Typhos idolizes his mother. He holds her in even higher regard due to her being a god, but not quite as much as Cronus. Typhos wishes for her blessing to take control over Othrys. Typhos' Legion 'Proserpina: She is the sculptor of all of Typhos' creations, and his older sister. Typhos has a great deal of respect for her talents, but also cares deeply for her, so much so, that Typhos created Vega to protect her. The insult or injury of Proserpina is one of the few things that actually anger Typhos. Noah: The first creation of Typhos Saturnalia. Noah is Typhos' best friend and personal companion. Despite being a wolf with no speech capabilities. Noah is very loyal to Typhos, being willing to take attacks for Typhos. The injury or insult of Noah is one of the few things that actually anger Typhos. Jaco: The general of Typhos' Legion, and one of his most loyal creations. Jaco follows Typhos' orders near blindly, and does everything he asks of him. In turn, Typhos never does anything that puts him in mortal danger. Other Jason Gaebolg: As he got to meet their father, like him, Typhos likes Jason, and wants to have him on his side. Although he's fully willing to kill him if he gets in his way. Trivia Typhos's base personality is based off of that of Black Dwarf Star. His abilities are also based off of what Black Dwarf Star would like to have as super powers. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Arc of Time User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Requip User